Love Brings Us Back
by IssyBell91
Summary: My take on season 4, total Brucas fan. Warning will not be Brucas for a while.
1. Rain Is What The Thunder Brings

_Hey guy's. this is my first atempt at a Brucas story so be kind . for those who read Save Me, I'm totaly working on a new chapter but I've had writers block (pouts) it's driving me nuts. Please read and review (nice reviews) cos' I won't know weather to update otherwise lol. Love you loads peeps. Oh by the way it was Brooke that was shot in my story kay' not peyton, so when Luke went to check up on Peyton's skank ass it was to see how she was doing because she hadn't been to visit Brooke. Kay' Kay' ;) Love Izzie xx_

_"This time I wonder what it feels like To find the one in this life The one we all dream of But dreams just aren't enough So I´ll be waiting for the real thing. I'll know it by the feeling. The moment when we´re meeting Will play out like a scene straight off the silver screen So Ill be holdin' my breath Right up to the end Until that moment when I find the one that I'll spend forever with"_

Brooke was never one for brooding, but for the past three weeks she found that was all she seemed to do. Brooke Davis was beautiful, selfless and strong. So why didn't she feel any of those things? Brooke lay on her bed listening to her stereo, she couldn't help but relate to the song. Tears fell from her hazel eye's once more, but she quickly wiped them away. She had lost the guy she loved again, her so called best friend had confessed her love for her boyfriend on the eve of the big Naley wedding knowing that Brooke would step aside for her even though it was the last thing she wanted to do. Because she was Brooke Davis, and she was selfless.

It was only a couple of day's later that she had learned the truth. After the fiasco at the reception that left Cooper and Rachel hospitalised, because of accident at the bridge she had walked in on Lucas and Peyton arguing. It turned out that Lucas and Peyton had done more than just kiss, a couple of day's after the shooting it turns out Lucas had gone to check up on Peyton and the two had ended up sleeping together. She's angry at herself for letting them do this to her again, but most of all she's angry at him for breaking her when he promised her it would be forever this time and she's angry at her best friend for being selfish because she's got the boy she's in love with and because they've abandoned her when she needs them the most.

"_Cause nobody wants to be the last one there. 'Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares. Someone to love with my life in their hands. Theres gotta be somebody for me like that. Cause nobody wants to go it on their own And everyone wants to know they´re not alone. Somebody else that feels the same somewhere. Theres gotta be somebody for me out there."_

The sound of music fills her ears, and she finds herself singing to it. Pushing away the scrapbook she's started making she slowly makes her way to the window. She takes a seat on the windowsillnear the pink cushions and traces the rain drops on the window whilst looking out. She figures she should at least be happy that she's back in her childhood home, because she's the girl behind the red door once more but she doesn't. Tree Hill isn't home anymore, and she starts to cry uncontrollably because she's just realised that. It isn't home without him, and she's alone in this without him. Her hand instinctively rests on her stomach that holds her unborn child, their child. And she finds peace of mind in that, because even though she can't have him it's ok because she'll always have a piece of him.

She told her parents the other night, and to her surprise they were supportive. She figures they want to make up for the time they missed with her. She's not angry anymore because she won't be totally alone in this. They'll be home in two weeks and they have left it to her to decide if she wants to stay in Tree Hill or build a new life in New York which is were they are situated at the moment. Whatever she decides they have promised to be there for her, and for the first time she believes them. She's thinking that Tree Hill isn't home anymore, so she's decided on moving out to New York with her parents to start a new life for her and her baby. She'll finish senior year at an all girls school, for the first time in her life she's thankful that she's one of the top ten people in her year that has exceptional good grades because it makes the transfer easier. She'll have her baby, and she'll study fashion/fashion merchandising/fashion photography and business at NYCU. She'll follow her dreams and make her parents proud, she'll follow her dreams and make a whole new life for herself and her child and she'll forget the heartache that lies in Tree Hill.

Moving away from the window, she walks over to her bed and starts working on her scrapbook again. She's filled it with pictures of her and Lucas while they were together, and some of Nathan and Haley, Karen and Keith, and some group photos of the gang. She sticks in the envelopes filled with letters for Lucas, Karen and Haley. She has a whole page dedicated to her unborn baby, she sticks in the first ultrasound picture and although she thinks it's slightly weird she sticks in the pregnancy test she took when she found out she was pregnant. Coasters from Karen's café because it was there she had decided to keep the baby. She's made two scrapbooks like this one will be filled and finished as she continues to add to it during her pregnancy but the other one will be half filled because that one is for Lucas. It's all she will leave him, when she leaves next week. She has given him a choice of being involved with the baby or not, that's what the letter is for. If he follows her to New York and fights for her, then she'll know. She'll know she's the one he wants, that they are what he wants. But if he lets her walk away then she'll know that she was right that he was and always would be in love with Peyton Sawyer. But there's a part of her that hopes he'll prove her wrong.


	2. Everything You Had Got Destroyed

_If I were a boy I think I could understand __How it feels to love a girl I swear I'd be a better man. I'd listen to her Cause I know how it hurts When you lose the one you wanted Cause he's taken you for granted And everything you had got destroyed _

_It's a little too late for you to come back Say its just a mistake Think I'd forgive you like that If you thought I would wait for you You thought wrong _

_But you're just a boy You don't understand Yeah you don't understand How it feels to love a girl someday You wish you were a better man You don't listen to her You don't care how it hurts Until you lose the one you wanted Cause you've taken her for granted And everything you have got destroyed But you're just a boy _

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_4 Months, 2 Weeks, 3 Day's, 2 Hours and 55 Minutes. _

It's raining again, I swear it's like an omen or something. It rained the day I found out I was pregnant. It rained the day I left Tree Hill. Rained the day I moved to New York. Poured it down the day of my first ultrasound, and again at my second one here in New York. It's raining now as I write my first letter to Lucas, I'm getting the feeling that rain is going to be significant through this pregnancy.

I don't know if I'll ever give the letters to him. But I'm feeling this overwhelming need to write to him. The first month was the hardest, my mom said I was going through the motions. It hurt so much, it still hurts. I really thought he would come after us, but I think I was holding onto hope that had already faded. I'm not angry anymore, well not much just really disappointed. I knew he loved Peyton, I mean it was inevitable right? The tortured artist meets the tortured athlete, it was destined. I could never compete with that, but it doesn't make it hurt any less. I miss him so much, and with every day that passes the ache in my heart grows and I don't know how to stop it. Because I know in my heart that, Lucas Scott is the guy for me.

It hurt so much when Haley told me he wasn't coming, for a whole month I had convinced myself he'd come for us. But with every day that passed, my heart ached some more, and the disappointment grew. A month later and I let it go, he wasn't coming for us. Not now, not ever. Haley told me to give it some time, that he was just scared and holding onto the only thing he's ever known. His love for Peyton Sawyer. But I can't come second to that anymore and I won't let my child feel that pain. It's ok for Haley to say that, she has her husband standing by her and her child. While the father of mine is off having his happy ever after with my so called back stabbing ex best friend. So bitter much, hell yes.

Yes, it's true that I love Lucas Scott and I probably always will. But this ache in my heart grows with every day, and I don't know how to get past that. He's a coward, and I deserve more. I deserve better. I can't keep holding onto you Lucas Scott, cause' it all hurts too much.

Tears cascaded down her porcelain face, she slowly wiped them away. Holding her stomach she slowly made her way to the window of her penthouse apartment and slowly traced the raindrops. Thinking back to the night she had done the same back in Tree Hill. She gave a small chuckle before wrapping her arms protectively around herself, and looking out of the window to the view that welcomed her. Bright lights shone brightly, sighing she made her way back to the seating area to finish her letter.

_Dear Lucas,_

_I'm sorry I left the way I did. But with the way we left things, I felt like it was the only way forward. I want you to know that I forgive you for what you did with Peyton. I cannot say that I'm not surprised it happened, given your history. But there was just a part of me that believed our love would win out in the end. You can't help who you love Luke, I just wished you loved me more. _

_I was so angry at you both, and I probably still am. But I want the boy I love and the girl I love to be happy. I've stepped aside for her, you can both be happy now. I'm not giving you my blessing, you can argue that you don't need it. But be together Luke, so all this hurt means something. So all this was for something, for destiny. Make it mean something Luke, because I couldn't take it if this was all for nothing. _

_I'll never deny you your child Luke. When your ready you know where we are. Lucas Scott is going to change the world some day and he doesn't even know it. I'll miss you always Broody._

_Pretty Girl. Xxx_

* * *

**brookenlucas4eva03 - **Thanks for the review hun, glad your enjoying it. =]

**oreo5228 - **Hope you like this update hun, thanks for the review. review again lol =]

**plasticlittlespastic - **Thanks for the review hun, lol. yeah not much about the Brucas baby in this chapter (pouts) lol. but loads of baby fluff in next few chapters. enjoy hun. =]

**Princesakarlita411 - **Thanks for the review hun. Yeah, Peyton adn Lucas aren't going to come off as the good guy's for a while. But I can promise a Brucas ending. And a huge Peyton/Brooke confrontation in one of the chapters. Hope you keep reading hun and review again lol.

**toddntan - **Woah hun, thanks for the great review. Glad your enjoying the fic. Lucas will become remorseful but not for a while, something big will happen to give his stupid ass a reality check lol. And about the long sentances I'm really trying hun, I just get really lazy sometimes lol. But for you I'll try harder. =] Hope you enjoy this chapter, even though it's not really my fave lol. Thanks again for the review. =]

**Kelly-Starfly - **Hey hun thanks so much for reviewing, I hope you carry on reading and reviewing lol. Yeah I love Brucas, Brooke is my fave character so all my fics are like Brooke-centric lol. Enjoy the chapter hun.

Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed and story alerted my fic. I'm going to try and update alot sooner, it's just I like to know that people actually read my stuff lol. So reviews are greatly appriciated people lol. Ok Brooke was 8 weeks pregnant when she left so she's almost seven months now ok. next few chapters will be better I promise. Thanks again guy's love ya'll. =]


	3. You Can't Play On Broken Strings

_Oh my god, you seriously cannot believe how freaking PISSED I am. What the hell was up with the last episode of OTH. Is Chad on crack or something, I'm seriously wondering why I watch this crap anymore. ARGHH!! It's so not fair, it's bad enough we had to put up with the torture that was season 4 and 5 and now that episode. Way to give a fan a heart attack, and not in a good way. Seriously disappointed with this season, if Peyton has a freaking devil spawn I am officially never watching another episode ever again. I'm so not going to put up with the bullshit the writers are writing. I mean their completely dismissing Brooke and Lucas relationship, what the hell is up with that. So now I am severely depressed and it will probably affect my writing so sorry you guys if what I write turns out to be an utter load of crap I blame OTH writers. (sniffles) sorry about my little outburst. I'm just freaking sick of the OTH writers; the show is seriously not what it was._

Disclaimer - Don't own anything OK! Sheesh!!

* * *

_William Shakespeare once wrote: Love is not love that alters when alteration finds. _

I say we put that to the test.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Look at the stars, look how they shine for you. And everything you do, yeah they were all yellow. Its true look how they shine for you, look how they shine for you. Look at the stars look how they shine for you."_ Brooke sang gently to the small bundle in her arms.

It had been four day's since Keira Isabella Davis was born. And two day's since Brooke had been allowed to bring her home. As she held her daughter close to her, she couldn't help but shake the fleeting feeling of loneliness that consumed her. They should be here, her friends. They were her family, although her mom and dad were here for her. And although they were completely besotted with Keira, she couldn't help but feel a big part of the picture was still missing. Gently wiping her tears away, she shook away the feeling and concentrated on her daughter. Smiling softly she got up, and steered herself away from the window of her penthouse apartment and into Keira's nursery.

She missed everyone so much, her heart ached with everyday she was apart from her friends, the people she had called her family. The people she loved missed the birth of the most precious part of her world, her baby girl. Brooke was always the strongest of the group, the most cheery and upbeat. But that day she had never felt more vulnerable and scared in her whole life. She was all alone, and the feeling that the only person in the world she wanted by her side was miles away caused her so much pain than anyone could ever know. She cried for the loss of the future she would never have with Lucas. Cried for her little girl, wishing with all her mite that she would be ok. She had been so scared when she had gone into labour four weeks early , no-one was there Lucas wasn't there. Her heart still ached for him. After a gruelling ten-hour labour her daughter had been born, and she couldn't begin to explain the numbness she felt when Keira hadn't cried. All she wanted was for her baby girl to be ok, for Lucas to tell her it was all going to be ok but he wasn't there and she was all alone. When Keira had finally taken her first breathe relief flooded Brookes body as she listened to her daughter high-pitched screech. She had laughed softly, and immediately started crying when her daughter was finally placed in her arms.

Brooke was brought back from her thoughts by the sounds of gurgles from the crib. A small smile etched their way onto her face, her dimples deeper than usual. Her heart soared as she looked at her daughter. She was a perfect mixture of Brooke and Lucas, she had her mothers dark hair and father's eye's. The nurses had said all newborns were born with blue eye's, but there was no doubt in Brooke's mind that they would stay that colour with flecks of green just like Brooke's hazel eye's. Keira also had a matching pair of cute dimples just like Brooke, her personality so far was a mixture of broody and cheery.

Brooke slowly traced the side of Keira's face with her finger, she was absolutely perfect in Brooke's eyes. Smiling softly she began singing softly to her daughter once more. _"Look at the stars, look how they shine for you. And everything you do, yeah they were all yellow. Its true look how they shine for you, look how they shine for you. Look at the stars look how they shine for you."_

* * *

Hehe, shitty small chapter. Sorry. Please read and review.

I decided that the baby should be called Keira because it means Dark Haired one, and it seems fitting for her looks lol. And Isabella because it's a Spanish variant form of the name Elizabeth and even though Peyton is not one of Brooke's favourite people at the moment I really think she still loved her best friend even though Peyton is a selfish hoe (cough cough) lol.

Brookenlucas4eva03 - thanks for the review, please keep reading. =]

toddntan - Aww sheesh, I love your reviews. Yuup yuup, Lucas is an A class Ass. Brooke will have someone who will help her out not that she needs it or anything lol. It wont be Brucas for a long while, maily because the OTH writer are freaking pissing me off and I can't write them together without wanting to kill Lucas lol. Anyways thank you for reading and reviewing even though it is a small chapter. =]

CRaZyGuRl093- Thanks for the review hun, glad your enjoying the story so far. The reason why Lucas didn't go after Brooke will be revealed in the next chapter which should be up by Sunday so stay tuned hun. Thanks for again for the review.

Psiek - Woohoo!! Yep I HATE Pucas, with a passion my dear lol. Thanks a lot for the review. Keep reading. =]

People please please keep reading, it's the only reason why I update. Thank you loads. Me loves some reviews peoples. =]


	4. Nobody's Fault But Mine

_Wow, can't believe it's been this long since I last updated. Sorry for the wait guy's. But damn it I am so not happy with OTH at the moment. She's pregnant, how is that freaking fair. I'll tell you it's not and they totally cheated Brooke's character this season, freaking sucks ass. I'm not watching it anymore, I have resigned myself to reading faithfully Brucas fan fiction. Anyways aside from my mini rant there, this is the next chapter. Damn it, damn it, a really shitty chapter. So sorry please review and I'd really love to know where you guys want me to take this story._

_**Playlist for this chapter:**_

Broken Strings - James Morrison feat. Nelly Furtado

Closer - Kings of Leon

Breakeven - The Script

Bleeding Love - Leona Lewis

Thinking of You - Katy Perry

You Found Me - The Fray

Wish You Were - Kate Voegele

* * *

_Let me hold you, __For the last time_

_It's the last chance to feel again_

_But you broke me, Now I can't feel anything_

_When I love you,It's so untrue_

_I can't even convince myself, _

_When I'm speaking,It's the voice of someone else_

_Oh it tears me upI try to hold on, but it hurts too much_

_I try to forgive, but it's not enough to make it all okay_

_You can't play on broken strings, You can't feel anything that your heart don't want to feel_

_I can't tell you something that ain't real, _

_Oh the truth hurts, And lies worse_

_How can I give anymore, When I love you a little less than before_

_Oh what are we doing, We are turning into dust_

_Playing house in the ruins of us, Running back through the fire_

_When there's nothing left to save, It's like chasing the very last train when it's too late_

_Oh it tears me up, I try to hold on, but it hurts too much_

_I try to forgive, but it's not enough to make it all okay, _

_You can't play on broken strings, You can't feel anything that your heart don't want to feel_

_I can't tell something that ain't real, _

_Well the truth hurts, And lies worse, _

_How can I give anymore, When I love you a little less than before_

_**Broken Strings - James Morrison feat. Nelly Furtado.**_

_Richard Bach once wrote : "The worst lies are the lies we tell ourselves. We live in denial of what we do, even what we think. We do this because we're afraid. We fear we will not find love, and when we find it we fear we'll lose it. We fear that if we do not have love we will be unhappy._

_

* * *

_

**Lucas' POV.**

It's safe to say that I have completely messed up my life, so much so that I honestly have no idea who I am anymore. The last couple of months have been the worst. When Brooke announced her pregnancy shortly before she left, a part of me was hopeful of reconciliation. I was adamant that I would not become Dan Scott, I would be there for Brooke and our child. But life is never easy. While I sat at home brooding over my decisions, I had let Brooke slip through my fingers once again. And in that moment I knew I'd let her down again, I'd let them both down. It seemed that I never fought for her when it truly mattered, and so I took the coward's way out and settled for Peyton. I knew it would end up hurting a lot of people in the long run, but I just couldn't help myself.

Peyton Sawyer, had been my first crush. She was everything I could ever want, and this was our chance. She was the reason I had lost everything for, lost myself for. I reasoned with myself that it was ok that we were together now, because it meant all the pain we had caused was for something. But I found out to late that my feelings weren't real. Yes she was my dream girl but my expectations were too high, and she could never live up to this idea of her that I had. I realised that I had been in love with the idea of us rather than her as a person, a lover, and an equal. But we were in too deep and a month later we found ourselves facing the consequences, she was pregnant. Not only had I managed to knock up my ex but now my current girlfriend. I had never felt like my father so much than I did in that moment. We were on our way to breaking up, things didn't feel right and both of us knew it. A baby, that changed things.

We tried so hard to make it work, for the baby and for everyone else. The stress and guilt more than took its toll on Peyton and she miscarried before her second trimester. The grief we felt was so overwhelming, it was a surprise that bitterness never overtook us. The loss of a child made us realise that life is to short, and that love is beautiful and fleeting and sometimes true love is where you least expect it. I wasn't at all angry when she and Jake decided to give things a try after graduation. Peyton deserved happiness, and Jake and Jenny could give her that and a family she once had.

But as Peyton got her life together, it felt like I was slowly losing grip on mine. I was too ashamed to make amends with Brooke, which infuriated my mother to no end. I don't deserve Brooke and I sure as hell don't deserve our child. I will not hurt them again. I need to sort myself out, find myself again. I've been in denial of my actions for so long, it feels like a weight has been lifted now I need to right the wrongs I've done. "People who are meant to be together, always find their way in the end". Brooke told me that once and it's only now that I truly believe it.


End file.
